Wire bonding is a typical method providing interconnections for a semiconductor package structure. However, since the wire is a relative long conductive path, the power consumption and the capacitance become problems. In addition, the wires, the bumps and the pads are space-occupying, and thereby the number and the density of the wires are limited. Further, the cost will become higher as the number of the wires increases.
Through silicon via (TSV), which has been developed in recent years, is another method providing interconnections for a semiconductor package structure. TSV provides interconnections by a silicon substrate with a plurality holes penetrating therethrough. Such a conductive path is shorter, and the density of the conductive path can be very high. However, the manufacturing process is complex, the cost is high, and the yield is a problem.